Elle était là
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: Arthur pensait souvent à Morgane, et voilà qu'elle réapparaît dans sa vie. ArMor. OS sur mon "couple" favoris :


**Disclamers** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**NDLC** : Arthur et Morgane ne sont **pas** frère et soeur dans cet OS. Et selon un texte secret d'Uther si Arthur ne peut être roi, Morgane aurait la couronne.

"_Elle était là._"

Certains jours, alors qu'il était assit sur son trône, Arthur pensait à une jeune femme. Cette personne, il l'avait connu toute sa vie. Elle avait été Dame Morgane, celle à qui il confiait ses peurs, ses angoisses. Elle avait toujours sût lui remonter le morale, elle était la seule à avoir su.

Arthur se rappelait d'un jour où il allait partir chasser la Bête Glapissante, Morgane avait descendu les escalier de château en ayant un air affolé, elle le suppliait de ne pas partir mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il aurait du. La bête l'avait mordu et grâce à un miracle il avait finit par survivre. Le temps avait passé. Il s'éloignait peu à peu de Morgane, pourtant, au fond de lui il avait toujours pensé que ce serait elle la future Reine de Camelot. Mais Arthur se rapprocha de Guenièvre, une femme au grand coeur. Il était tellement aveuglé par ce nouveau sentiment qu'il en oubliait Morgane. Le jour où il pensa qu'elle s'était faîte enlevé par les druides, le jour où il avait eût si peur. Oui, Arthur s'était promis de passer plus de temps avec Morgane. Mais Guenièvre revenait toujours, occupait une place omniprésente dans sa vie, dans son coeur. Il n'était d'ailleur même pas au courant que celle-ci faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars, c'était Guenièvre qui lui avait apprit. Mais un jour, tout bascula. Quand les feux d'Idirsholas se remirent à brûler pour la seconde fois depuis des centenaires, Arthur eût un mauvais pressentiment. C'était le début de la fin. Quand il était rentré en compagnie de Merlin, son idiot de serviteur, tout le château était endormis. Pas une seule âme d'éveillée, à part celle de Morgane. Arthur l'avait immédiatement accusé, malmenée et même menacée de mort. Il avait pourtant vu son visage apeuré et son incompréhension face à ses accusations mais c'était plus fort que lui. Arthur laissa ensuite seul Merlin et Morgane. Cette action, il l'a regrettera longtemps.

A son retour, Morgane était pratiquement morte dans les bras de Morgause. Cette sorcière qui avait essayé de le monter contre son père. Arthur regarda autour de lui et vit les gens se réveiller, son père ordonner à Morgause de libérer Morgane. Morgane... Elle était toujours inconsciente, il voulait hurler, se précipiter vers elle, l'aider. Mais les deux femmes disparurent dans un nuage de fumé. Ce jour, il avait énormément pleuré, il s'en était incroyablement voulu. Même Guenièvre ne parvenait pas à l'aider à aller mieux. Tout était de sa faute, il ne l'avait pas protégé.

Une année passa. Alors qu'il était dans la forêt il l'a vit. Morgane. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, sa robe blanche couverte de boue, ses pieds étaient nus. _Mais elle était là._ Un sentiment de joie envahit son corps à cet instant où son regard croisa celui de Morgane. Elle murmura doucement son prénom. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Une seconde plus tard, elle était dans ses bras. Il l'a serra fort, comme si il ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle parte. D'ailleurs, il l'a sentit légèrement surprise mais il resserra son étreinte en murmurant quelques mots. "**Tu es enfin là**." Mais à ce moment, Arthur ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il se trompait lourdement. Morgane n'était plus Dame Morgane. Elle était la Sorcière Morgane. Une femme remplit de colère, d'amertume et de haine. Pourtant au moment de cette étreinte Morgane était sincère. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi sincère, elle se sentait libre, elle se sentait elle-même dans les bras du Prince. Pourtant, à son retour à Camelot, elle surprit Arthur et Guenièvre se donner un baiser. Le coeur de la jeune femme avait raté un battement. Elle était sortit calmement de la pièce et était allé dormir. Cette nuit, elle rêva du couronnement de Guenièvre. Elle hurla à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle la haïssait, elle le haïssait. La seule once de la vraie Dame Morgane s'effaça à ce moment et l'envie de détruire Camelot prit toute son âme. Tuer Arthur, comme il avait tué son coeur. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant toutes ses tentatives échouaient. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus Arthur, celui-ci passait sont temps avec Guenièvre. Morgane continuait de comploter avec Morgause, la seule personne qu'elle pensait qui l'aimait réellement, sa soeur.

Mais un jour, une armée d'immortels attaqua Camelot. Dès que Arthur l'eût apprit il pensa à sa Guenièvre, pas un seul instant à Morgane. Puis, Merlin et lui se mirent en position d'écouter ce qui se disait dans la salle du trône, salle où une armée était rassemblée et où Uther était retenu par des gardes. Artrhur pouvait apercevoir Morgause, il eût une envie de se ruer dans la salle mais Merlin l'en empêcha. Puis Uther hurla à la sorcière à la crinière doré qu'elle n'avait aucun droit au trône. Puis, un silene s'abattit sur la salle. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Morgause et une voix glaçante se fit entendre. **"Non, elle n'a aucun droit au trône, mais moi j'y ai droit."** Arthur en eût le souffle coupé, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en voyant Morgane, sa Morgane s'asseoir sur le trône. Puis Geoffrey de Monmouth, l'homme qui s'occupe des couronnements, s'avance, menacé par un des gardes d'une épée. Il lût d'une voix tremblante le texte écrit et signé par Uther. Le texte affirme que Morgane a le droit à la couronne. Arthur regardait donc, impuissant la couronne posé sur les cheveux ébènes de la nouvelle Reine. Le temps passait et la nouvelle Reine était cruelle, froide, impitoyable. Mais malgré tout, Arthur parvint à récupérer son château. Il était désormais dans la salle du trône, Morgause était là, Merlin aussi. Arthur venait de se faire projeté par Morgause à cause d'un sortilège quand il entendit un grand bruit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la sorcière à terre, inconsciente. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent ensuite sur Morgane. En voyant la scène, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se précipita sur le corps de sa soeur. Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à celle qui s'était produite une année plutôt. Arthur observa longuement Morgane sans rien dire. Elle semblait si fragile, elle pleurait. Puis elle releva froidement la tête et se mit à hurler. Les pierres commencèrent à tomber, le château à s'écrouler. Mais Morgane ne bougeait pas. Arthur voulût, comme par réflexe, l'aider mais Merlin l'en empêcha en le traitant de "**Crétin royal.**" Pourtant ni le corps de Morgause ou de Morgane ne fût retrouvé sous les décombres, on en déduisit qu'elles avaient usé de magie pour s'enfuir. Une nouvelle année passa et l'ombre de Morgane planait toujours.

Quelques temps plus tard, Uther mourût par la faute d'Odin premièrement, mais aussi à cause de Morgane. Arthur devint roi et épousa Guenièvre mais à la fin de l'année il se retrouva à nouveau face à Morgane. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire, qui accompagnait son regard sombre. Il rangea son épée et s'approcha d'elle. Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Même si Morgane avait beaucoup comploter durant deux ans, les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas revu. Arthur l'a dévisagea lentement. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Morgane dit alors des paroles qui firent mal à Arthur mais vu el ton de la voix de la sorcière qui lui firent tout aussi mal. "**Je vais prendre plaisir à vous tuer, Arthur Pendragon.' **Mais rien ne se produisit. Merlin avait jeté un sortilège sur Morgane et celle-ci ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle s'enfuit alors, pour toujours certainement.

Maintenant, Arthur pense souvent à Morgane. Il sait que si il avait fait plus attention à elle, si il l'avait rassurée, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, il sait qu'il a Guenièvre mais qu'il n'a plus Morgane. Il a comprit qu'il n'est plus amoureux de Guenièvre. peut-être ne l'a t'il jamais été ? Il aurait donc gâché sa vie et celle de "Dame Morgane." pour rien. Cela, il ne peut e le permettre alors il sourit à son épouse, lui dit qu'il l'aime mais Arthur s'est rendu compte bien trop tard que c'est et sera toujours Morgane qui sera dans son coeur. Il se demande comment on peut aimer une personne qui nous a trahie, mais la vérité et que c'est Arthur qui a trahie en premier Morgane, il lui avait promis de toujours être là.

Un jour, il décida de partir chasser avec ses meilleurs chevaliers qui étaient devenus ses amis. Il avait repéré un beau gibier qui pourrait lui valoir du mérite alors il s'approcha seul, son arc à la main. Il remarqua ensuite une silhouette assise sur un rocher. Il faillit en faire tomber son arc. _Elle était là. _Il ne sût pourquoi, il s'approcha doucement. Il l'a pensait morte car il savait qu'un chevalier l'avait touché. Arthur inspira et s'approcha doucement mais il vit le corps de Morgane se raidir. Elle avait certainement entendu du bruit. La jeune femme se retourna lentement et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Arthur. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Arthur l'a regarda longuement et remarqua des larmes aux coins des yeux de la sorcière. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda à nouveau. Elle avait la main sur son ventre. Sa main était rouge, rouge de sang. Arthur recula d'un pas et regarda autour de lui. Il vit le cadavre d'une énorme bête qui était plus loin. Le roi s'approcha de Morgane qui ne disait toujours rien. Il comprit que la bête s'était attaqué à Morgane et que celle-ci avait dû user de beaucoup de magie pour se défendre et la tuer. Arthur entendait à présent la respiration saccadée de Morgane. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'assit ensuite près d'elle et l'a prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il arracha d'une main un bout de tissu de sa cape et s'en servit pour essayer d'arrêter le sang qui coulait. Il vit alors la plaie. Elle était infectée, trop infectée. Il serra alors Morgane de toute ses forces contre lui. Celle-ci murmura alors d'une voix tremblante **"Je suis désolé.**" Arthur ne répondit rien mais embrassa délicatement le front de la jeune femme. Il l'a regarda un instant et dit d'une voix faible. "**Malgré tout, je t'aime Morgane.**" Arthur la regarda ensuite, elle sourit très doucement et répondit avec ses dernières forces. "**Jamais je ne t'ai détester, je l'ai voulu de tout mon coeur mais je ne pouvais pas, je pense que au fond de moi, je t'aime aussi. Je suis tellement désolé."**Arthur resserra son étreinte et la jeune femme blottit son visage contre le torse du roi en répétant sans arrêt qu'elle était désolé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Arthur se pencha vers les lèvres e Morgane et les embrassa avec toute la douceur possible. Elle lui rendit doucement son baiser mais quand Arthur se releva légèrement pour revoir le visage de Morgane, il vit que celle-ci ne respirait plus. Il serra contre lui le corps inanimé pendant longtemps avant de finalement se lever, en la portant dans ses bras. Il la posa sur son cheval et chevaucha durant longtemps. Quand la nuit fût tombé, Arthur arriva devant un lac. Il prit Morgane dans ses bras et s'approcha de la rive. Il embrasa une dernière fois le front de la jeune femme puis leva la tête. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant une barque. Il aperçut ensuite dedans, une femme très âgées, qui portait une cape. Elle souriait doucement et regarda Arthur et lui intima de poser le corps de Morgane dans la barque. Le jeune roi hésita un instant mais obéit finalement. La vieille femme prit ensuite une rame et commença à ramer sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Arthur qui pleurait presque. La vielle femme se leva ensuite. Toucha le front de Morgane puis se tourna vers la berge où Arthur était toujours présent. Le roi regardait la barque s'éloigner. Il aurait préféré l'a ramené à Camelot, c'était son instinct qui l'avait conduit à ce lac qu'il ne connaissait pas. Arthur se releva ensuite et soupira, la barque n'était désormais qu'un petit point. pourtant, il entendit la voix chevrotante mais joyeuse et forte de la veille femme dire : "**Bienvenue à Avalon, Dame Morgane**."

**THE END**

Voilà, ici se termine mon premier OS.

Si vous avez des avis, j'aimerais beaucoup les avoirs s'il vous plaît.

Si vous voulez que mon prochain OS soit sur un personnage/couple précis, n'hésitez pas à me demander. :)

Cet OS était t'il trop court ou bien trop long ?

Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée à vous :


End file.
